Death Match 26: Robo-Fortune VS Metal Sonic
by Persondynamo222
Summary: it's the battle of the robotic clones! Skullgirls VS Sega! Will Robo-Fortune process victory, or will Metal Sonic delete victory from Robo-Fortune's database?


Bullet: Robots, are f****** b*****! Especially when they are made to kill the person who the creator based their creations off of! Like Robo-Fortune, the metal Ms. Fortune!

Tech: And Metal Sonic, the robotic clone of Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm Tech and he's Bullet. And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Match!

(Death Match logo)

Tech: Sonic the Hedgehog. One famous video game character and rival to Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. One day , Eggman had enough of Sonic and made a robotic clone of him.

Bullet: Stupidly named, Metal Sonic.

 **Metal Sonic**

 **Top Speed: Mach 5**

 **255 cc 4 Valve Fusion Engine**

 **-Max Output: 55ps/600 rpm**

 **-Max Torque: 7.54 kg-m/4000 rpm**

 **Weaponry**

 **Sonic's Abilities**

 **Black Shield**

 **-** **indestructible**

 **-impenetrable**

 **Chest Laser**

 **Maximum Overdrive**

 **-creates a force-field of electricity by overriding his** **circuits**

 **-can burn through anything**

 **Ever evolving force**

 **Scan & copy ability**

 **-Can turn into different forms based off of the abilities he copies**

 **Feats**

 **Can outmatch Sonic**

 **Can go faster than Sonic by 2 machs.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Can't keep align**

 **Can go crazy at times**

 **Doesn't have that great of an artificial** **intelligence**

 **Can be shorted out by water**

Bullet: Metal Sonic may be crazy, but you can always trust him, to do the job right!

Metal Sonic: Sonic, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you, but I can never seem to defeat you. That is why I rebuilt my own body with my own hands.

(Death Match logo)

Tech: The Skullgirl. Dangerous, mischievous, demanding. The robotic scientist, Brain Drain, was pissed that Valentine, his best ninja, was mistakenly letting the Skullgirl in. So he made a robotic double of Ms. Fortune, and named it, Robo-Fortune.

 **Robo-Fortune**

 **Age: 1st Generation**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 440 lbs**

 **Abilities**

 **Ms. Fortune's abilities**

 **Head drones**

 **Catcher Tongue**

 **Hearing Blade**

 **Arrow Click**

 **Flex Capacitor**

 **Gain Medium**

 **-laser eyes**

 **Cyclone Waltz**

 **-hits up to 6 times**

 **Colimating Saw**

 **-Hits up to 5 times**

 **Grounding Pound**

 **-unleashes a blast of electricity from her hand onto the ground**

 **Variable Cutter**

 **-fires energy from both of her hands in an X shape**

 **HF Quartz Blade**

 **-raises her knee and shoots a small flame from it**

 **LF Quartz Blade**

 **-sticks her knee outward and shoots a small flame from it**

 **Alpha Cutoff**

 **-extends her leg and kicks in front of her**

 **Overclawk**

 **Scroll Heel**

 **Beta Cutoff**

 **Launch Headrone**

 **-three at a time**

 **-charges towards the opponent on her command**

 **-explodes on impact**

 **Blast Processor**

 **Assault** **Battery**

 **Theonite Beam (Air OK)**

 **-shoots a beam of her powersource, Theonite. Which is a fictional metal that is stronger and lighter than titanium, but is liquid at room** **temperature**

 **-can be used while crouching, standing, or in the air**

 **Control Headrone**

 **-used to control the headrones**

 **Headrone RAM**

 **Headrone Impact**

 **-turns into a mine and explodes when stepped on**

 **-also explodes if left alone for 4 seconds**

 **Headrone Salvo**

 **-launches missiles and explodes on impact**

 **Danger! Head Swap Action!**

 **-** **Robo-Fortune opens her chest compartment as her head rapidly spins forward**

 **-Hits 5 times, final hit knocks down**

 **Danger! Flailing Arm Hazard!**

 **-Robo-Fortune extends her arms and rapidly rotates her torso**

 **-** **Hits 5 times**

 **Danger! Rotating Component Hazard!**

 **-Robo-Fortune crosses her arms and points her ears forward as her entire upper body spins forward**

 **-Hits 7 times, final hit causes short ground bounce**

Tech: Each character in Skullgirls has their own special attack known as Blockbusters. And Robo-Fortune is no different!

 **Blockbusters**

 **Catastrophe Cannon**

 **-** **Robo-Fortune draws gigantic guns from her body and annihilates her opponent(s) with huge lasers**

 **-This Blockbuster has three different variations**

 **Catastrophe Cannon Alpha**

 **-Consumes 1 Tension Meter**

 **Catastrophe Cannon Gamma**

 **-Consumes 3 Tension meters, holding MP is required to execute the move**

 **Catastrophe Cannon Omega**

 **-Consumes all 5 Tension meters, holding HP is required to execute the move**

 **Magnet Trap**

 **-only works with airborne opponents**

 **-Robo-Fortune's hand will form into a magnet and will pull her opponent towards it by holding any K button**

 **-Upon releasing the K button with precise timing, she will grab the opponent, hop into the air, and spin them around with her arm before slamming them violently onto the ground**

 **Systemic Circuit Breaker**

 **-** **Robo-Fortune tears her own heart out of her chest and crushes it, activating a self destruct sequence**

 **-For the next 10 seconds, she will flash, and her movements will slightly increase in speed**

 **-When the 10 seconds is up, she will explode, moderately damaging herself and heavily damaging her opponent**

 **-Used as a last resort attack**

 **Feats**

 **Defeated the Skullgirl in her story mode**

 **Has been implied that she can overclock her hard drive and do whatever she wants**

 **Has destroyed New Meridian in her story mode**

 **Can lift Big Band, who weighs 5.5 tons!**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Can be confused easily**

 **Can still get viruses**

 **Her hardwear isn't that good**

 **Can fall apart**

 **Can't make her own decisions**

 **Can still be beaten**

 **Mostly close range**

 **Tends to explode if she talks during a certain combination of buttons**

 **Can be tricked easily**

 **Bad at puns**

 **Anger can be a problem if pushed too far**

Bullet: No matter who or what she's fighting, Robo-Fortune can stand up to the pressure and do what is right!

Robo-Fortune: Beep beep meow!

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all!

Bullet: It's time for a Death Match!

(Death Match logo)

 **Location: Grand** **Cathedral**

Robo-Fortune bursts through the door, only to find a defeated Double and Nurse Valentine laying in front of Metal Sonic.

Robo-Fortune: Thank you. You did the fighting for me. Now step aside.

Metal Sonic: Negative. I've been sent to destroy you at any means necessary!

Robo-Fortune: Then I must make you get out of the way, purr-manently!

Metal Sonic: I will destroy you!

 **FIGHT!**

Robo-Fortune charges at metal Sonic, only for Metal to hit her with a Spin Dash attack. As Robo-Fortune stumbles back, Metal Sonic studies her every move. Robo-Fortune then shoots him with a Gain medium, which hits him dead on. As Metal Sonic shorts out a bit, he learned how to do that move and fired that attack at her. Robo-Fortune dodged it at a moment's time.

Robo-Fortune: How did you learn my attack?!

Metal Sonic: My creator made me an ever evolving force.

Robo-Fortune then charged at metal again and hit him with a Colimating Saw. But before she launched the attack, Metal Sonic put up the Black Shield. As the blades of the chainsaw hit the shield, no cuts were shown. Robo-Fortune was getting frustrated. She clawed at the Black Shield. And again, no damage! She then growled, hitting it with everything she's got. As she gave up, Metal Sonic hit her with a chest laser, sending her flying into a wall. Robo-Fortune had enough of this and decided to end it. her body formed a giant cannon.

Robo-Fortune: Catastrophe Cannon...

The giant hole in her then started to glow a bright purple.

Robo-Fortune: OMEGA!

A giant laser then flew out of the bright purple glow. Once the beam hit Metal Sonic dead on, it was all over. Or at least she thought it was! As Robo-0Fortune went to see the damage, the Black Shield was up.

Robo-Fortune: YOU GOTTA BE KITTEN ME!

Metal Sonic then charges at her with the Maximum Overdrive. Robo-Fortune then rips out her heart and crushes it in her palm then charges at Metal. When Metal Sonic was right in front of her, she exploded. Robo-Fortune may have been defeated, but Metal Sonic was uninjured.

 **K.O!**

(The left screen shows Metal Sonic walking down the stairs to the Skullgirl while the right screen shows Robo-Fortune's pieces falling to the floor)

Bullet: Well, that was a thing!

Tech: Robo-Fortune may have had more heart and was more strong willed than Metal Sonic, but Metal was more defencive.

Bullet: Not to mention that the Black Shield was too much for Robo to the point where her anger got the best of her!

Tech: Not to mention also that the Maximum Overdrive gives Metal Sonic a bit of invulnerability, well enough to survive Robo-Fortune's Systemic Circuit Breaker Blockbuster.

Bullet: But Tech! Can't Robo-Fortune's Catastrophe Cannon Omega burn through Metal Sonic's Black Shield?!

Tech: Well no. You see, the Black Shield is indestructible, MEANING it can't be destroyed by ANYTHING! EVEN Robo's strongest Blockbuster!

Bullet: Robo-Fortune had this one in the bag, until it self-destructed!

Tech: The winner, is Metal Sonic.

(The "Next time" phrase is on screen)

Bullet: Next time on Death Match!

A childish voice: Name's Bill Cipher. And I take it you're some kind of living ventriloquist dummy? I'm just kidding, I know who you are, Gideon.

A calmish male voice: I'm going to need more popcorn!


End file.
